The specification relates to oxygen concentrators for personal use and in particular an oxygen concentrator that includes provision to improve user safety in the event of fire.
Oxygen concentrators for providing oxygen rich air for therapeutic purposes are increasingly popular as alternatives to liquid oxygen vessels and compressed gas cylinders. Such personal oxygen concentrators exist in both portable form for ambulatory use and are relatively small—compared to industrial concentrators—stationary devices for home or other stationary use. Since oxygen concentrators deliver oxygen rich air to the environment and the user, fire prevention and fire safety are considerations when designing, regulating, and utilizing oxygen equipment.